As application programs continue to provide various services and functions that handle increasing amounts of data and/or assist in the managing of systems or solving problems of growing complexity, the more users, clients, organizations, and entities depend upon these application programs to provide these services and functions in a reliable manner. In order to increase the reliability of application programs various technologies have been developed to recover more quickly from service interruptions. One way to minimize these service interruptions is to provide for system memory data backup, which allows system memory to be preserved in the event of a system failure. Upon restart of the system, application programs may more quickly gain access to data and other information restored from data backup. However, without the development of more sophisticated techniques for utilizing data backup technology, unintended consequences may neutralize the benefits application programs may receive from data backup.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.